powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Troll
Finster was in his laboratory at the time working on his next monster project. At the same time, Master Vile happened to be walking through the moon base hallways. He noticed that Finster was hard at work. He came into the laboratory and approached Finster. "Finster?" asked Master Vile. Finster turned around. "Oh, hi, Master Vile!" said Finster, "I was just working on the newest monster!" "Why kind of monster is it?" asked Master Vile. "It's a troll with a bottle," said Finster. "What is the bottle for?" asked Master Vile. "It's for capturing humans," said Finster, "especially the Power Rangers." "I love it!" said Master Vile, "if I were you, I would go ahead and send it down. I'll tell Dark Specter. Dark Specter won't have a problem with it." "Thanks, Master Vile!" said Finster. Master Vile left. He finished his work on the next monster. He called him Trollster. Then, he sent Trollster down to the city of Angel Grove. Immediately, he began absorbing people into his bottle, and he began to laugh about it. Suddenly, the alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and the other rangers and Tommy came to the basement as quickly as they could. "What's going on, Hayley?" asked Ethan. "Evidently, there's a monster with a bottle, and he's taking people inside," said Hayley. "We'd better get down there!" said Conner. "Right!" said Kira. "Everyone, ready?" asked Tommy. "Ready!" said the others. "Dino thunder, power up!" said all of the rangers. They morphed and arrived on the scene. "That's enough!" said Kira. "Wrong!" said Trollster. Soon, a bunch of Triptoids appeared in front of Trollster. The rangers and the Triptoids charged towards each other, and they attacked each other. All five rangers were able to easily defeat the Triptoids. "Now, it's your ''turn!" said Trent. "We'll see about that!" said Trollster. Trollster took his bottle and popped the cork. Conner noticed this. "Run!!!!" said Conner. Conner, Tommy, Ethan, and Trent were caught inside. Kira was the only one who escaped. She went into hiding. "Oh, little girl?" asked Trollster, "where ''are you?" Kira came out of hiding. "Here I am," said Kira, "and I'm here to take you down!" "One lone ranger, huh?" said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you with two options. You can join the league of evil, or you can join your friends in this bottle, it's up to you!" "I pick neither!" said Kira. "Suit yourself!" said Trollster. Trollster was getting ready to pop the cork of his bottle, and Kira quickly noticed this, so she quickly drew her blaster, aimed it at Trollster's hand, and blasted it. As a result, Trollster dropped the bottle which shattered into many pieces on the ground. Everyone, including Conner, Tommy, Ethan, and Trent were set free. The civilians were brought back to the Angel Grove city square. Conner, Tommy, Ethan, and Trent rejoined Kira at the battle scene. "Good job, Kira," said Tommy. "No problem, Dr. O!" said Kira. Trollster's hand was aching from Kira's blast. Conner noticed that Trollster was holding his aching hand in his other hand. "Look!" said Conner, "he's weak! This the perfect time to finish him! Let's assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!" Tommy, Trent, Ethan, Kira, and Conner assembled their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. "Ready, fire!" said Conner. The blast knocked Trollster out cold. Dark Specter noticed the situation, healed Trollster, restored his bottle, and made him giant. The rangers observed this. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Brachio, now!" said Tommy. The Brachio Zord came to Tommy, and it released the zords. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords. "Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!" They formed the Dino Stegazord and the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" Trollster quickly saw the two Megazords and quickly decided to pop the cork of his bottle. As a result, he was able to capture both Megazords inside. Trollster laughed evilly. Now, Tommy was outside observing the battle as the black ranger. "I have to help them!" said Tommy. Tommy climbed onto the Brachio Zord's head. "Brachio Staff!" said Tommy. The Brachio Staff appeared in Tommy's right hand. "Energy Orb, now!" said Tommy. Tommy formed an Energy Orb with his Brachio Staff. Then he shot it at Trollster's hand which held the bottle. He dropped the bottle which shattered on the ground. Both the Dino Stegazord and the Thundersaurus Megazord were set free. "Good thinking, Dr. O!" said Conner. "No problem!" said Tommy, "he's all yours! I'm sure that you can handle him!" "Sure can, Dr.O!" said Conner, "leave it to us!" "Alright!" said Tommy. Tommy left the scene. Again, they realized that Trollster was weak. "I think we've got him!" said Kira, "he's weak, just like before!" "First, let me try something!" said Trent, "tail attack!" The Dino Stegazord did a tail attack and hit Trollster. Then, Trollster became weaker than he was before. "I think he's had enough!" said Conner, "let's finish him! Dino Drill, engage!" The Thundersaurus Megazord's Dino Drill powered up, and it thrust through Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell backwards and hit the ground. Trollster exploded and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Finster and Master Vile hid from Dark Specter's wrath until he calmed down a little. However, Dark Specter ''was ''looking for them. He was pretty angry at them. "Good job, Kira," said Lord Zedd, "your quick thinking saved us all. Good job, all of you!" They smiled and then left.